The Great S-Class Mission
by Ryzaphelle
Summary: Set in the next generation of Fairy Tail. Bored out of their minds, Sapphire, Storm, Shadow and Lj go on an S-Class mission. However, it doesn't go as smoothly as planned, resulting in them being sent back in time. Confused and alone, Sapphire and friends have to lay low and not interfere. Even with their parents' love lives.
1. The Great S-Class Mission

**Author's Note: First attempt woo! Hope you like it. I was bored one day and this popped into my head. Yay! Okay, let's go, enough jibber-jabber!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire<strong>

BANG!

_Oh no._

"_Storm!_"

"_Lj!_"

As Sapphire walked through the doors, fully prepared for what was to happen, Layla-Jude Dragneel launched herself at her semi-clothed opponent. Much like her father, Storm Fullbuster only wore her underwear and easily dodged LJ's flame-bearing fist.

Sapphire pushed her hair out of her face. It had turned a lighter blue from the sun. All in all, she was more like her father: golden eyes, blue hair, pale face and the birthmarks over and under her right eye.

"Sapphire!" She turned to see Blayze waving at her from atop a barrel. He looked much like his sister, Lj. They both had their father's pink hair that stuck out every which way but Blayze had little flecks of blonde amongst his.

Lj and Storm were still going at it whilst Sapphire cautiously picked her way through the broken bits of Fairy Tail. _Out of everyone in the guild hall, funny how I'm the only wizard without an emblem. _The hall was noticeably bigger than how it was, fourteen years ago. It wasn't until Sapphire's brother was born that Gramps decided to remodel the sad windmill which was the guild since everyone disappeared on Tenroujima.

When she finally reached him, Blayze was twirling his golden keys around his finger. Sapphire remembered when he got his first one at twelve and another every year after that. He had four now.

"Do you ever think they'll stop fighting?" He gestured to the two girls squabbling in the middle of the guild hall.

"Storm will win this this time!" Storm shouted, molding her ice magic into a giant sword and taking a swing at Lj.

She ducked and charged. "Oh no, you won't, Popsicle!" Her hand was pulled back and flaming.

Storm stuck her hand out. "Hopefully, freezing your mouth shut will stop your endless jibber-jabber, Barbecue!" When Lj was close enough, Storm shot ice from her hand and struck her opponent on the mouth, silencing her.

Shaking her head, Sapphire said, "I doubt it," in answer to Jude's question. "Your dad hasn't stopped," She smiled and looked over to where Natsu and Gray were butted heads.

"No, _my_ daughter's better!"

"No, _my_ daughter's better!"

Then they dissolved into a cloud of rivalry and fists.

Sapphire turned her attention back to the much more intense fight. Lj had melted the ice gag and was now throwing fireballs at Storm.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Due to Storm's lance hitting her square in the chest, the Dragon Slayer's roar went off target, bouncing off every flat surface. It bounded off the ceiling, straight into a slice of cake, charring it completely.

_Oh no._

The guild hall went quiet.

A fork was stabbed into a table.

There was a clinking of armour then, with a flash of scarlet hair, both Lj and Storm fell silent.

"Sometimes, I choose to overlook your pointless fights." Both girls were head locked under iron-clad arms. "But…" Simon looked to the sky, whispering, "Destroying my cake is…NOT ON!" He turned his death stare on the two of them. They squeaked in unison. Simon was as terrifying as his mother.

Sapphire was faced with a dilemma. _Stop my brother and face the consequences later or stay quiet and get caught up in a bar fight. _She squidged her face up and made a decision.

"Simon!" His death stare shifted to her. Pressing her hand toward him, a purple magic circle bloomed from her palm. "Sleep." His eyes widened as she uttered the word.

Then he collapsed on top of the girls, snoring with a snot bubble growing from his nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm<strong>

Again, Storm was crushed by Simon's stupidly armoured body. _But that won't stop Storm's love for him, _she thought happily.

Suddenly, Simon's weight was lessened as an equally scarlet-haired Erza picked him up and threw him over her shoulder. "Sapphire, what have I told you about putting your brother to sleep!" It was clear to Storm that she just got back from a job. So where was _her_ mother?

Everyone had resumed their business and Storm picked herself up, dusting herself off. Lj looked a tad broken on the floor. Even though they fought, they were good friends. She grabbed the pink haired girl and hauled her up. Together, they watched their friend.

Sapphire waved nervously. "Uh, hi, Mom. I didn't _mean_ to put Simon to sleep; I just thought _what would stop Simon from possibly putting my friends in hospital?_"

_Good logic,_ Storm thought.

Erza, looking unimpressed, obviously disagreed. "So you put him to sleep?"

"Well, uh, to be honest, he was upset about a _cake_."

Blank-faced, Erza dropped Simon, walked over to Sapphire and said, "Cake is precious. Don't forget that," Sapphire looked as though she was about to say something but her mother, stood in a dramatic position, pressed a silver-plated finger to her daughter's lips. "It is true; you are a Daddy's Girl. Jellal never had a liking to my cake," As if it were a tragedy, Erza started tearing up.

"Storm thinks Sapphire's mom is weird," she observed.

Lj elbowed her a little too hard. "Pfft. You're the one to talk," she said as she walked off.

As if on cue, a blue-haired Water Mage came running through the doors. "Gray-sama, your wife has returned!"

"Oh, yay." Despite the sarcasm, Gray's smile was genuine.

"Storm, I-" she stopped short, horror plastered over her face. "Gray-sama, tell your daughter to stop stripping!"

Storm self-consciously folded her arms over her semi-nude chest. "Mom, what were you saying before?" She changed the subject.

Juvia recovered. "Mom brought you an ornament."

The Ice Molder was confused. "You brought Storm an ornament from when you went to the Ice Mountains?"

Nodding, Juvia held out a necklace with a golden timepiece attached. Storm took it, fascinated. From the looks of it, the clock was still ticking and instead of numbers, around the edges was the phrase _'May your love find you'_.

When Storm looked up again, her mother looked as though she found a really cute puppy. "Juvia and Erza found it then fought over who should have it." Her expression turned sinister. "Juvia made a bet that if Sapphire put her brother to sleep then Juvia wins the necklace." Glancing over at Erza, she met a glare.

"So this is Storm's, now?" Her mother nodded.

Adopting her mother's earlier expression, Storm danced around the guild hall, already dreaming up fantasies of her and Simon.

"Saph! Saph! Saph!" She flitted around her friend, flashing the necklace.

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" Sapphire looked skeptical.

Storm, a grin frozen on her face, stopped, blinked twice then completely ignored Sapphire's comment.

"Do you think Simon will love me now?" She asked eagerly.

"Pfft." Shadow Redfox gracefully hovered above the girls, Panther Lily's wings straining to hold him up. "Simon has a too tight relationship with his cake.

Storm masked her disappointment. "Ah, Shadow, so you've returned from that job with your parents. You seem well."

From where he was hovering, he looked down at her, inspecting her. "You seem to have no clothes on," then he smirked.

The dark-haired girl went as white as paper, covering herself as much as she could with her limbs. She hated it when boys pointed it out. Especially Shadow. Luckily, Sapphire was there who raised an eyebrow at Shadow then unclipped her father's cloak, wrapping it around her friend.

"So, how was the job?" Sapphire acted as if the past five seconds never happened.

Shadow smiled. "Well, it turned out to be that guy who says 'thank you very much' too often. And, you know, my dad being my dad couldn't resist the stage so the first half of the performance was him _Shoobie-doo-bop_ping." He rolled his eyes.

"And what of the second half?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Both blue-haired girls shook their heads. "_I _showed him up," Shadow gestured to his raccoon face and that motion alone made Lily drop him.

"I'm sorry, Shadow, but you are much too heavy," the black cat said before he flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>Lj<strong>

With her blue cat, Tibby, floating beside her, Lj studied the request board. She wanted to go on a job with Storm, her teammate, and possibly Sapphire. However, none of the jobs looked appealing enough. "Ya see anything, Tibby?"

"Uh-uh," he replied sadly.

Scowling, she thought. What did her parents do when they were bored? Well, apart from _that_. _Didn't Dad and Mom go on an S-Class mission once?_

"Mom!" She called across the guild hall to where her mother and Aunt Levy were sitting.

"Yeah, what's up?" She shouted back.

"Remember that time when you and Dad went on that S-Cla-"

"NO!"

Lj growled and head-butted the board for its uninterestingness. Tibby reassured her and studied the board himself. Then Lj was brought to attention by the annoying noises next to her.

Still head-butting the board, she said, "Dad, you don't go 'psst' when you're literally standing right next to me," and Tibby, perched on her head, followed with, "Aye!"

"Well," Natsu started, taking something out of his pocket. "Sometimes you have to be obvious to tell secrets."

Lj curiously turned her head to the side, eyeing him. "Secrets?" He then flashed his usual grin and handed her a folded sheet of paper. "What is it?" She asked as she unfolded it.

_S-Class Mission: Please investigate this anomaly. All research has failed to reveal its origin and purpose. Take care, getting too close results in disappearance. Reward: one million jewel._

Gasping, Lj said, "One million jewel!" Tibby read over his partner's shoulder and his eyes widened. "Dad, you can't be serious?"

The older Dragon Slayer nodded. "I was serious then and I'm serious now. Go," she started to turn away. "Hang on, who's going with you?"

"Umm," she thought. "Tibby, Storm and Sapphire probably if she wants to come."

With a thumbs up and a wink for approval he said, "Go. Break a leg. Oh and don't tell your mom what_ kind_ of job you're going on."

"Okay!"

"Aye!"

"Hey, Storm, Saph, I got us a job!"


	2. You Only Live as Many Times as You Want

**Sapphire**

"No, why would you even consider that?"

Sat at the bar, the pink-haired girl looked defeated. "Because," she whined. "It seems fun."

Sapphire, dumbfounded, still didn't know why she wasn't used to Lj's crazy ideas. They were so frequent and spontaneous but this one really took the cake. An S-Class mission? Where'd she even find the request?

"To you maybe," she answered the other girl's excuse.

The Dragon Slayer planted her hands on her bare waste and leaned too close to Sapphire's face. "What happened to you? You used to be fun, saying yolo every time you did something crazy."

Uncomfortable with the closeness, Sapphire poked her friend on the forehead, saying, "I learnt that you only live as many times as you want to." She folded her arms. "Yolamtaywt."

In the background, Storm – who had put some clothes on – was having an argument with Shadow about the trustworthiness of her new necklace.

After Lj's insults on Saph's play on yolo, she said, "C'mon, you're practically an S-Class Wizard, anyway," she then proceeded to spin on the bar stool she was sat on.

On her own stationary bar stool, the other girl said, "Being born with too much magic does not give me the title of S-Class Wizard."

"Better…it makes you…the most…badass…wizard…ever in the history of Fiore," Lj had finally stopped spinning due to sickness.

What _was_ the problem with going? Yes, they'd get punished but…but nothing. One million jewel was a good enough pay and the others would possibly be recognised as S-Class Wizards. There was no downside except…_her_ wrath.

Shivering, Sapphire pushed aside that thought and forced out an, "Okay!"

At that moment, Storm dropped in. Literally. Dropped. By Shadow. "Stormy told me you're going on a job. S-Class if I'm right," he grinned nonchalantly.

Sapphire always thought of him as a tad terrifying. From the too much guyliner to the dyed-black hair that used to be blue like his mother's, he was the son of the Iron Dragon Slayer alright.

"Storm is sorry," she whimpered from the floor.

Lj, unaffected by his presence, leaned her chin on her hand. "Yeah, just us _girls_."

"Umm," he sarcastically thought, "but isn't Tibby a _boy?_"

Stood on the bar, Tibby said, "I am a cat," which was followed by an, "Aye!" from somewhere in the guild hall.

"There you have it."

Trying to hide his disappointment, Shadow asked, "Would you consider having a Solid Script Mage on your team?"

"No."

"Tough, I'm coming," he said bluntly before walking off.

Storm and Lj started chatting about when they were going to leave whereas Sapphire stayed quiet, tracing lines with her finger on the bar.

**Storm**

From when she was stood behind a pillar, Storm studied the boy wielding swords in the middle of the guild hall. Simon, who had just woken up, was shouting at the top of his voice about how his sister was…a very bad word. Storm admired his majesty and drive for vengeance.

Even though he was fourteen, the ice wizard had loved him from the beginning. Yes, she was three at the time but, according to her, love has no age limit.

Lj now decided to defend her friend's honour and challenged the redhead to a fight.

"No," Simon answered. "I demand a battle with my sister!" He pointed his sword so it was level with Sapphire's heart even though she was sat all the way across the guild hall.

The other girl raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She was obviously used to his declarations of battle.

Storm jumped as someone exhaled next to her. "I think he's been hanging around the Dragneels to much."

Her eyes widened as she recognised the voice. "Meredy!" She practically jumped on the older woman.

Ever since Storm was little, Meredy had always been there. She had taken to calling the woman, "Aunt Mere," but grew out of it by the time she was ten.

"My, you've grown!" Meredy said, marvelling her almost-niece.

Storm stood defiant. "You saw Storm three days ago."

"Wow! That long? I should visit more." Patting Storm on the hat, she added, "Where's your mom?"

"Mom!"

"Yes, Dear."

Storm then pointed to the woman to her left who waved enthusiastically before saying, "Okay, talk to you later- Oh my god! Jellal, what did you do to your son!?"

Storm then spotted Crime Sorciere's Guildmaster who was stood over an unconscious Simon. She would have fainted had she not been clutching the pillar to her right.

"His rage was getting out of control," the man pleaded. "I had to take action."

"So you put him to sleep!?" the whole guild asked.

Jellal just shrugged and high-fived Sapphire on the way to his wife.

"Storm thinks Sapphire's whole family is weird," she observed once again.

"They're not the only weird ones," the voice was not Meredy's, for she had already left. "For example, you're not wearing any clothes."

Shadow was right. Storm had stripped down to her underwear and her mother's hat. She cowered behind the pillar since her clothes, which should have been on the floor, had disappeared.

**Lj**

With her face smooshed against the floor – she fell when the train lurched forward – Lj struggled to process the conversation around her. She recognized the voices and the words, it was just…well, she was just more concerned about not throwing up at that moment.

"So, where are we going again?" a male voice asked.

A female cleared her throat. "Lj said it was on the outskirts of Fiore. Right, Lj?"

The Dragon Slayer made zombie noises in response.

"Shadow, Storm doesn't like you sitting next to her."

"Why? I'm a lovely person to sit next to." He sounded smug.

"For starters, you steal Storm's clothes when she takes them off."

"Aye!"

"Okay, there was that one time but I swear on my father's bad singing that I'll never do it again."

There was a huff then the conversation between them ceased. It stayed like that for most of the journey. Lj was usually the one to start up a random discussion but since she had more stomach acid in her mouth than words, everyone kept quiet…

Until, Tibby decided to say, "You lllllllllike her."

"DON'T ROLL YOUR TONGUE LIKE THAT!" they said simultaneously.


	3. Holding on to What We Know

**Author's Note: My apologies for the wait though please be patient, I am not the most reliable person in the universe. *awkward smile* Now, *points to the sunset* to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire<strong>

There had been a time in Sapphire's life when she thought that S-Class missions were badass and cool adventures where the clients were badass and cool humans which she was impressed by. At that moment, however, Sapphire was extremely unimpressed.

"Actually," the bearded archaeologist started. "You don't look like S-Class wizards, actually." Oh yes, it was the 'actually' guy with his band of merry, old, archaeologists. The old man adjusted his glasses and squinted at the quartet.

Upon reaching the train station, Sapphire had announced that they had stopped, Lj popping back to life with a cheerful: "_Alright!_" The Dragon Slayer had been pumped ever since then, jumping up and down, flying with her little blue cat occasionally. The blunette had been more concerned about the two happy campers slow-walking to the client's meeting point. Storm, who had been talking to or rather shouting at Shadow, had stripped somehow and was walking through the green forest in but her underwear and hat. Her missing clothes had escaped into Shadow's arms who was running faster than even Lj and laughing his head off.

Now, Sapphire sighed as Lj's charm worked its magic. Literally, she managed to inherit her mother's sex appeal. "Boys, boys, _boys_." She tossed her head from side to side. "Don't you remember that saying: 'Don't judge a book by its cover'?" She smirked. "I can assure you. We are perfectly qualified for this mission." The pink-haired girl gestured to her most unlikely of teammates.

The old man, unfazed by her efforts, said, "Damn, you're actually that god-forsaken Dragneel girl, aren't you?" He grumbled. "Tch, to think that I'd actually have to deal with you agai-" He coughed suddenly and one of the men next to him whispered in his ear. "Okay," he stepped out of their way. "Let me actually see you're guild marks just to check that you're the real deal."

The quartet uncovered their marks, Lj grumbling about starting a fight with the old guy when Sapphire suddenly found the cloudy but blue sky very interesting. It was very awkward indeed.

"You there, girly." The bearded man was a tad shorter than Sapphire but still very intimidating. "Where's your mark, actually?"

She laughed. And laughed. And kept on laughing. She only stopped when she was practically wheezing out the laughs. "Haha, my…my mark?" She scratched her head. "Hehe…I…don't have one."

He grabbed her head in his hands and inspected the birthmark on her face, rubbing it for authenticity. "Ah, the Fernandes girl. I actually remember yo-" He coughed suddenly again and released her face. Clearing his throat, he gestured to the camp behind him. There were different tents circling around a strange glowing lacrima. No, it wasn't a lacrima. Lacrimas didn't pulsate and cause the grass around them to wither and grow every second.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm<strong>

"So, wha'd'ya think it is?" Lj asked from where she was floating beside the orb-y thing. The team had been studying the weird anomaly for a solid hour to no end, eventually giving up and sitting, staring, and almost falling asleep in front of it. Storm, surprisingly, stayed fully clothed throughout the whole thing.

The blunette beside Storm had her hair down for once, a sign that she was getting frustrated. "I have a feeling," so it wasn't definite, "that it's some sort of distortion anomaly." As soon as the words left her mouth, Storm launched at her. Sapphire was caught in her embrace, her cheek smooshed by the Ice Wizard's.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Storm said quickly. "Storm was gonna die of boredom if it wasn't for dear Sapphire. Wait." She pushed the other girl away and stared at her, her eyes dead serious. "What kind of distortion anomaly?"

Shadow, who had been pretty much silent up until now, said, "One that affects time." He pointed. "Look, the grass. Prolonged exposure makes the environment it's in go…" He searched for a word. "Out of whack."

Storm pondered for a moment. An anomaly that affects time? Could she use it to go back in time? But what could she use it for? There was nothing she wanted to change and, more importantly, where did it even come from? "Do you ever wonder what our parents were like?" she thought aloud. It wasn't meant to have come out of her mouth but it seemed to anyway.

She realized that it was a stupid question when Shadow, Tibby and Lj burst into laughter. The Ice Wizard scowled as Lj wiped tears from her eyes. "Storm, we already know what our parents are like, they're not dead!"

"It's a valid question." Sapphire interrupted the laughter. "I wanna know. Mom and Dad haven't gone further than when she proposed."

"How did she anyway?" Lj asked, her shoulder-length hair flowing in the light breeze. "Aye!" Tibby followed.

The blunette smiled. "She cut a mountain in half." She pulled her hair into a ponytail and, at their confused looks, elaborated. "He sat on rocks too often and it was a huge pet peeve for her."

"But _you're_ sat on a rock," Storm observed.

"Huh?...Oh no."

As Sapphire hung her head in shame, Tibby lowered his partner who collapsed onto the grass, looking up into the sky. "My parents' proposal was so cheesy." The Dragon Slayer sighed. "Dad gave Mom a job request which was to marry him and the reward was his 'eternal love'." She pretended to throw up.

"Storm's parents' proposal was romanticer."

"Like hell it ain't and romanticer ain't even a word!"

Storm leaped out of her clothes as the two brawled for the first time that evening, throwing punches and magic like the world was going to end. The dark-haired girl blinked, her eyes widening as she realized where she was standing.

"Stop! Lj you're gonna push Storm into-" She was cut off by the expanding whiteness around her. Her last memories were of Lj's outstretched hands and Shadow's worried eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Lj<strong>

The young Dragon Slayer woke up with a splitting headache and the sun beaming onto her eyelids. A shadow suddenly blocked the light and she heard a voice.

"Are you actually alright?"

Lj opened her eyes to see the bearded man looking a little to close at her face. The first thing she did was roar and punch the man in the face. The second thing she did was sit up and blink into the morning sky.

Morning? But when…It was evening when…Where was Storm!?

The pink-haired girl jumped to her feet, roaring fire from atop the old man's wounded form. "WHERE IS SHE!?" she shouted turning from side to side.

"Lj, Storm is over here, you idiot." Lj swung her head to her left and extinguished her rage when she saw the stripper standing up and dusting herself off. She repositioned her hat as the other three woke up from their dazes. Stupidly enough, the four of them decided to throw themselves into the anomaly despite the dark-haired girl's disappearance.

"Okay, is everybody here?" the blunette asked, getting up and surveying the surroundings. The Ice Wizard, Solid Script Mage, Dragon Slayer and Exceed all chanted their 'Aye's.

Lj stepped down from the unconscious archaeologist and saw that the band of merry, old archaeologists was staring at them in shock. No, they weren't old. Only slightly. She looked over to Sapphire who was looking around worriedly. Shadow too. "Guys, we need to go," Saph said sternly and fled into the forest followed by Shadow and then the other three.

Once there were deep into the woods, Sapphire stopped suddenly and checked the path they came from.

"What the heck was that, Saph? Did all that magic finally go to your head!?" Lj burst, still recovering from the anomaly incident. First, she woke up with an awful headache and just after that she had to run away? It didn't make any sense but Saph and Shadow were beyond freaked out.

Breathing heavily, Sapphire turned to Shadow, asking, "You know, don't you?" He nodded in response and the blunette explained. "We've gone back in time."

There was a long pause until there came a collective: "EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!?"

"As I've told you before," Shadow pointed back the way they came. "That was a time anomaly and since we all went through it we've gone back in time. Simple."

"So what happens now?" Storm asked timidly, possibly unsure about the news.

"Well, what's the number one rule of time travel?" Sapphire asked, giving a small hysterical laugh.

Lj thought hard. She knew that she'd been taught it at some point. A small, useless piece of information from her father. _If you suddenly go back in time,_ "Don't interfere," she recited.

Sapphire nodded solemnly. "C'mon, let's head for the guild and start from there." The fivesome then headed for the train station, a sense of foreboding in their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My, my, my. What next? And in answer to your question dear reviewer, yes, Tibby is the <strong>**Exceed son of Charle and Happy. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your support so far. Please continue to show your support and I shall write and write until I make you cry or...give you gigantic feels or whatever...Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, fun times ahead. Oooooh, _and_ a bonus POV. (Haha, many secrets) Good _bye!_**


End file.
